Dirty Dice
by WiccaWitch
Summary: If she couldn't entice him the way she wanted, she'd just have to play dirty!


The man was infuriating, he couldn't just agree with her, silently or otherwise. No, he had to be downright contrary every chance he could. She'd been trying for months to get him to finally give in to the lust that she could see simmered behind his eyes. Lust for her, and gods be damned but she was feeling it too. The only thing holding her back from acting on it, was the fact that society expected men to make the first move, and Hermione liked to follow at least some of society's expectations for her.

Sadly, it seemed that drastic measures were needed, and the only way she could see to get him to act was to approach the other object of his lust. Cause really, if both objects of a person's lust are willing to play together, then it stands to reason that there really isn't anything left to object to. And Hermione knew that if he was anything then he was most definitely logical.

Except he didn't react the way that he was supposed to. He didn't join in their fun, he didn't smile and maybe laugh a little, there were no kisses and heated caresses. Oh no, the damn man had to go and fly off the handle and decide that he was going beat the utter living shit out of his best friend. All Hermione could do was stand there and watch in abject horror. It seemed that when she needed them, her wits had deserted her in favor of staring at the fight currently happening on her bedroom floor.

A short time before

Hermione lay on her bed, her hair fanned around her head like a halo as Sirius gazed down at her. He laid half upon her, his legs tangled with hers, his head propped up by his right arm, his left caressing the side of her face. She had never before taken the time to truly see the beauty in Sirius's features. And what beautiful features they were. His dark hair, which complemented his deep tan wonderfully, grazed his shoulders. Hermione always believed that it was wrong for men to have better hair than women, but for Sirius she would make an exception.

Keeping her eyes on his, she ran her petite hands down the sculpted form of his chest and abs. She teased him with a finger under the waist band of his pants, but went no farther. Skimming along his side, she knew she found a sensitive spot when he inhaled sharply. She made a point of racking her nails down his side to hit that one spot over and over. His hand tightened in her hair and his eyes closed as she continued to tease him low on his waist.

Feeling emboldened by his reactions, she continued her trek down and racked her nails down his jean clad thigh. Hermione felt the muscles of his leg tense against her own leg and she smiled. She leaned to her side a little more and wrapped her leg around his. Propping her head on her hand, she decided to be a little more daring. Hermione reached between them and cupped Sirius in her hands, squeezing only slightly. His reaction was instantaneous, his lips captured hers with a passion she'd not experienced before as he kissed her hard and fierce.

Sirius rolled them so that she lay atop him, his hands tangled in her hair as he devoured her mouth. He nibbled her lower lip before attacking her mouth again and again.

Hermione's arm had gotten pinned between them when he rolled them and she could feel his cock hardening more as they kissed. It was more than a kiss though, it was a fucking of her mouth and she wanted more. She squeezed his cock through his jeans and stroked him what little she was able.

"Damn." He swore as he broke their kiss and rolled them again so she was pinned against the mattress. "He doesn't know what he's missing in you, Vixen."

Hermione smiled, leaned up, and captured Sirius's lower lip between her teeth releasing it slowly. Sirius could only stare at her in wonder. Who could have guessed that the quiet bookworm could have so much passion hiding within her? It had taken him three days to agree to her proposal. Three days of pondering if dallying with her would be worth the potential wrath of his best friend. He finally decided that if Remus wasn't going to act upon his lust for their friend, then what harm could there be in indulging her request. He never imagined the passion that hid behind her tame façade.

"Remus is a stupid man for ignoring you, Vixen." He bent his head and kissed the tops of her breasts that were peeking out from her bra. He loved the taste of her sweet skin with its lingering scent of strawberries.

Arching into his touch, her words came out in a breathy whisper. "My hope is after today he'll ignore neither of us." Her hands wandered his bare back once more, teasing at the small of his back her fingers traced the top of his arse with a feather light touch that sent shivers up his spine.

His smile was dazzling as he caressed the side of her face. "You would share?" The thought astounded him. He had never had a woman who understood the complexity of his relationship with Remus. Yet, this woman, who all had underestimated at every turn, was the one who could see what others refused to.

"I've seen the looks he gives you," she paused in her caress of his back, "and I've seen the looks you give him. The two of you have a passion between you."

He was astounded, she truly did understand him. "And I've seen the looks of longing you and he have had upon your faces when you think the other isn't looking, Vixen." Sirius kissed her soft and sweetly.

She glanced longingly at the door, keeping her secret hopes inside her for now. "He should be home soon." The look of longing drained from her and her smile returned, "and, I want to play." She nipped playfully at Sirius's neck.

A mischievous grin spread across Sirius's face and without warning he started tickling Hermione across her ribs. She squirmed beneath him unable to get away. But her squirming stirred the desire within him once more and soon tickling turned to heated kisses and caresses.

Hermione squealed as Sirius was ripped away from her, the only sound in the room was a low growl. Hermione sat up to see Sirius sprawled on the floor and Remus standing over him.

"Don't touch her!" Remus growled the words at Sirius. The feral look in his eyes told Sirius what Remus refused to say aloud. _She's mine._

Sirius tried to rise and was pushed down by Remus's boot clad foot. Hermione scrambled up from the bed but words failed her. Remus hadn't even spared her a glance; he'd kept his eyes on Sirius, pushing him down every time he tried to rise.

From the floor, Sirius kept his eyes on Remus. "You can't tell me not to touch her when you refuse to claim her. Besides," he started in his cocky way, "she came to me."

Apparently that was the wrong thing to say because the words no sooner left Sirius's mouth and Remus had slammed his fist into it. Except, Remus didn't stop with just one blow to Sirius, he kept hitting him. Hermione had to stop this fighting, this wasn't what she wanted. She wanted to be loved by both of these men.

After about the forth blow to his skull, Sirius pulled his legs up to his chest and pushed Remus back with everything in him. Remus hit the side of the bed and slumped to the floor. Hermione stepped in between them then before either could gain their bearings. Standing between them half naked she finally regained her wits and held up a hand to each man.

"Enough, both of you."

Remus, snarled in Sirius's direction. Sirius rubbed his aching jaw, Remus had quite a swing.

Hermione was not a timid woman and she would not be cowed by the men in front of her. Especially one who seemed like he wanted to act like a barbarian. Looking straight at Remus, Hermione spoke calmly and with conviction, "I chose my own lovers, and I will not have you dictate who that can be."

For the first time Remus looked at Hermione. "You belong with me."

"Yet you refuse to act upon that belief. So I have chosen Sirius." Hermione crossed her arms across her chest, pushing her breasts just a little bit higher. The love bite from Sirius became more visible and Remus snarled and made to lunge for Sirius again. Hermione stepped into his path and the two stumbled to the floor. Remus rolling them before they hit so that he didn't land on her.

Hermione's head was laid upon his chest, and for a moment he was afraid that he had hurt her, until he heard her contented sigh. It was a sound that both pleased him and confused him. She had chosen Sirius and yet she found contentment against his body, in his arms.

"Remus." His name was spoken like a soft prayer from her lips. "What am I going to do with you?" She raised her head from his chest and he pushed her hair back behind her ears. "You big galute," she lightly punched his chest, "I want you too."

Astounded, he turned his head to look at Sirius. The unspoken question was answered with a nod of Sirius's head and a smile. Remus looked back at Hermione unable to believe what he was hearing. The quiet little bookworm wanted both he and his best friend. Did she truly understand their dynamic? He looked back at her, uncertainty in his eyes. He had not acted upon his desire for Hermione for fear of hurting his best friend and sometimes lover.

"She is quite remarkable my friend. She understands far more than we give her credit for."

Remus took a good look at his friend and was ashamed of himself for his actions. He had heard the two in the room and his rage instantly spiked. He thought his friend had no care for his feelings, for the things they had shared together. Remus never imagined that it was quite the opposite. That Sirius cared for him enough to make him face his demons, his fears.

Releasing one hand from around Hermione's waist, Remus grabbed his friend around his neck and claimed his lips in a searing kiss. Wrapped up in the taste of his lover, it took him a moment to realize that Hermione was tasting him, licking, nipping, and kissing his neck. In that moment, he wanted nothing more than for her to mark him as Sirius had marked her. Before the night was through, he was certain they would all leave their mark upon each other.


End file.
